


It all Started with Coffee

by Unknown_Pastel



Category: Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Human!Sanses, M/M, Sans AUs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Pastel/pseuds/Unknown_Pastel
Summary: Blankets, flower crowns, cats, coffee, and snuggles.Dream is an employee at a cozy coffee shop. Nightmare just so happens to be his favorite customer. The more he shows up, though, the more he starts to notice his feelings for the other.
Relationships: Dreammare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I'm aware Dream and Night aren't Sanses anymore, it'll just be easier to find that way-)
> 
> Big warning: Dreammare. Don't like it? Don't read.

Dream sighed, lightly tapping his fingers along the counter. He began staring into space. It was still mostly dark out, light just barely cutting through the clouds. He didn't even notice the lights weren’t on yet, so he slowly walked over to the switches. Flicking them all on, he flinched. It wasn’t too bright, but he wasn’t used to the lighting yet. He rubbed his eyes while walking back behind the counter, nearly tripping on the way. 

He was pretty pissed that he had to open shop today, and he’d had a pretty shitty day the day before, but at the same time he wasn’t complaining. 

Despite the fact that he probably shouldn't have a favorite customer, he did. His name was Nightmare, but he allowed Dream to call him Night. Night generally came around 10am, close to opening hours, and Dream always tried to be up front when he was there. Unfortunately, that meant that there were about 4 more hours for Dream to wait. 

“This is gonna be a long morning…” He muttered to himself. 

Dream couldn’t stop checking the time as the hours counted closer to 10.

5...

4...

3…

It was down to an hour before. He checked the time for what seemed like every second. *So close… C’mon… Just a bit more…* When the clock finally struck 10, he shot up excitedly, watching the parking lot carefully. After helping a few more people, he saw the car pull in. He smiled, nearly jumping up and down. Even if Night’s order was generally basic, Dream didn’t care. He was excited to see him again. Maybe a bit too excited. 

“So,” Dream smiled warmly as Night made his way to the front. “the usual, I’m guessing?” 

“The usual.” Nightmare smirked back, leaning his arm against the counter. The other nodded, turning away to make his drink. Night snuffed a small breath out of his nose, dribbling his fingers on the surface. He tipped his head to the side, watching Dream. In these last visits, he’d found himself closely observing his every move and started noticing things he hadn’t before, like how much happier Dream seemed when Nightmare was around. He felt his cheeks warm up a bit at this, but quickly shook his head. *You barely know him, idiot.* Nevertheless, he couldn’t help feeling some small attraction towards Dream. 

“Night?” Dream snapped Nightmare out of his trance. “Your drink’s ready.” Dream smiled lightly. Night cleared his throat and thanked the other, taking the drink in his hands. He made his way to a small table tucked away in a corner. He subconsciously found himself watching Dream again. The way he moved was so natural, he practically floated. Night’s finger slowly traced the rim of his cup as he broke his attention off Dream. He was getting a bit self-conscious, thinking that he may have caught him staring. 

After finishing his drink, night stood up and started towards the door. However, he froze in the doorframe. *I can’t believe I’m about to do this…* He quickly turned around and rushed up to the counter.

“Uhm.. Dream?” He muttered nervously. Dream nodded. “Can I uh- maybe have your number..?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: swearing, Dream being a flustered mess.

Dream blinked a few times before the question actually hit him. He quickly felt his cheeks flush.

“S-sure!” He quickly fumbled around to grab a Sharpie. “Give me a s-second…” Nightmare let out a small chuckle at the flustered mess before him. Dream stood up and stayed still for a moment before smacking and dragging his hand against his face, causing Night to jump slightly. “I have one in my apron. Oh my god, I’m such an idiot..” He unclicked the Sharpie from his apron pocket, tore a piece of paper off his notebook, wrote his number, and pushed it over to Nightmare. Night gently rolled it up and placed it in his pocket. 

“Thanks, I’ll text you in a bit.” He smiled. “I have to go. I’ll see you later!” He waved and started out the door again.

“Bye!” Dream waved back before deflating. “Hhholy shit.” He collapsed onto the counter, his face completely red. He straightened up and waved another employee over to his spot before he made his way to the back. Once sitting down, he bunched up some of his apron, held it to his mouth, and quietly squealed. He couldn’t believe that’d just happened. *How the hell did that just happen?* His mind was racing a million miles a second, his face now a light shade of pink, leaning his cheek against his hand.

In placing his hand against his cheek, he shivered. The temperature difference threw him off slightly. His face was warm, but his hand was freezing. He took a breath, shaking his head and trying to calm down, rubbing his hands together. 

He suddenly heard a buzz float from his pocket. His face flushed slightly as he pulled his phone out. A text from an unknown number. The message read: ‘Hey, it’s me, Nightmare. Just thought I should contact you now so you have my number in your phone.’ Dream felt giddy with excitement, his mouth stretching into a small smile. He immediately began texting back. ‘Heya Night ^^’ His fingers were floating just above the screen. He wanted to add something else but had no idea what. He stared at his message for a good minute before sighing and sending it. 

A voice called him back up front. He quickly texted Night that he had to go before clicking his phone off and shoving it back in his pocket, rushing to help the next customer. 


End file.
